My Favorite Girl
by Reiko Hanako
Summary: Ai told Conan that there is no Antidote.They told everyone that Kudo Shinichi is Dead.Ran is now with Dr.Araide.And Conan moved to Hakase's house.Will Ai and Conan's Friendship LEVEL UP? And the Detective Boys are planning something.
1. A Very Weird Day

One night in the neighborhood of Tokyo , Japan , there's 12 year old who's still awake in the middle of the night…

Agasa Hiroshi's Residence,Living Room..

(Conan's POV)

Dear Journal,

It's been 7 years since Ran gave up on me. It hurts a lot now I know how much pain I caused her for leaving her…She and are going out now..Im starting to age and becoming a lot like Kudou Shinichi, so I left the Mouri Detective Agency because Ran might suspect that im starting to like Shinichi..Im starting a new life as Edogawa Conan I need some rest now for tomorrow is another day as Conan. Haibara said there's no cure so we told everyone Shinichi is DEAD

"Ugh it's already 12 a.m. I really need some sleep for school starts at 7 a.m."

Before I go to my room I turned off the lights but then besides the lamp there's a picture, a picture of the Detective Boys and Hakase. Everybody is smiling except for one girl with the Reddish Brown Hair.."Haibara" of course she never smiles but I always thought when she smiles she kinda looks cute..

"What The.. why am I thinking about her being cute..God I need some sleep now cause I think im crazy"

As I headed towards my room I closed my eyes for a moment and Haibara is still in my mind..Damn I cant get her out of mind!

" UGH!..OOPS I should be quiet"

*sighs*

Ohh well at least im in my room now AHH..

As I lay down to my bed I closed my eyes again and then again she's still there! I kept looking at her eyes..Her eyes are beautiful like the color of the Blue ! I really need some rest now. Quit thinking about her think about hmm Holmes I guess. Then again something crossed my mind…

" I think I love Ai" Woah When did I start calling her by her first name ?

One night in the neighborhood of Tokyo , Japan , there's 12 year old who's still awake in the middle of the night…

Agasa Hiroshi's Residence,Living Room..

And now the sleepless night ends..

Haibara's room is very source of bed sheets are all very much a girly room.. On her desk are her laptop and a picture of her and her fell asleep with her laptop still on,she's still trying to make the antidote for Shinichi because oh him she's still safe and she has to repay him for everything he had done for that thing is making the antidote so he can live a happy life with her crush..Ran..

(Haibara's POV)

'Its been a while since Kudo-kun has been here..*sighs* Oh well another boring day.. Gotta make some breakfast before those 2 wakes up.. First,I need to take a bath..' Haibara thought boringly...

After I took a bath I quickly dressed up,comb my hair and everything I need to do.

While I was heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast.I smelled something. Someone's frying bacon and eggs..That's odd Hakase wakes up at 8 in the it cant be Kudo-kun cuase I know he cant cook. Or does he?

I peeked to the kitchen and I saw is 14 year old boy with a russet hair.

"Trying to cook Kudo-kun?" I asked

"Oh! I didn't notice you were ?" he asked while smiling like a moron

"Oh nothing cause last time I checked you can't cook." I sarcastically said

"Uhhh.." he paused for a minute "Well..Um I was trying to learn how to cook..Hehe" He siad while laughing and He kept staring at me like a moron.

"Well,if you want to learn how to cook.I think you should pay more attention to the food,not me"I sheepishly said

"Uh... OK" with that answer he just smiled at me

We ate our breakfat very fast and very quiet but he still kept staring at I caught him looking at me he just look down.I was going to ask why is he staring at me but I know he'll give me a very idiotic answer.

We walked together with the Detective Boys. Tsuburaya-kun and Kojima-kun are planning to go camping this weekend but I did'nt even care where would they go a the freckeled boy turned to look so excited like a toddler who's having his first toy.

"So Haibara-san..Will you go camping with us Conan-kun already agreed that he would you're the only one left" The freckled boy said

"Im the only one left? What about Yoshida-san?" I asked

"Ayumi-chan already agreed cause she's the one picking to where we're going this weekend." He said very shyly

I let out a big sigh

"Aren't we old enough to go camping? We've been camping since we were 7." I said out loud but not so much

" *gulps* Well we haven't been camping for a year now so we decided to go once please? And Hakase already agreed too." he said while his face are turning red

"So Hakase is in this too? UGH, you'll have my answer after school I'll call we better hurry up before that tardy bell rings" I said annoyingly

"HAI!" He shouted

I turned to the others and I saw Yoshida-san and Kojima-kun laughing mischievelously.

'What are they up too?' And I saw Kudo-kun staring at me. 'Did he eavesdrop on me and Tsuburaya-kun well he better not cause its very rude!

*The bell rings* And its time for lunch and those 3 are still thining bout something.

'Hope,Im not in it' *sighs*

(End of Haibara's POV)

Author's Note: Well do you like it guys? Its my first fanfic! Sorry if it's short. Wait for chapter 2 to know what the Detective Boys are planning too.. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! IT WOULD REALLY INSPIRE ME! And if you have some corrections feel free to message me and review it! Cause It would improve me!

Created by: First STep 2 Forever -My Story

Date Created: Feb. 04, 2011

Time Created: 4:00 pm until 5:00 pm

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Lunch Time

Authors Note: Hey sorry it took me so long to update cause all of my school work but don't worry I can update more fast cause my school's Field Demo is over! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciated it!

(Mitsuhiko's POV)

'Alright, it's time for lunch and it's time to talk about the plan for the camping trip. I wonder where we would be camping. I sure hope Ayumi-chan picked a very nice place' I thought while grinning very widely

"Oi Genta, it's time to talk about the plan" I said while grinning

"Oh yeah, so where Ayumi-chan? Can we discuss it after lunch cause Im so hungry hehe" He said while laughing and then I heard his tummy growl

"Neh Genta-kun we need to discuss it now and we need to sneak to Haibara-san and Conan-kun so we don't look very suspicious" I murmured to him

"What do you mean by suspicious Mitsuhiko?" I was shocked when I heard Conan-kun's voice

"Um nothing really hehe" I said while scratching my head

"Neh Mitsuhiko aren't we supposed to talk about the plan" Genta-kun said while eating some crackers

'Then I take a look to Conan-kun and I saw him folding his arms. What am I going to do? We look very suspicious now…..Ummmm' I thought like I was going to faint

"Mitsuhiko-kun are you alright?" A worried voice asked me

"Ah ir's nothing Ayumi-chan hehe" I said while laughing and blushing I hope she don't see me blush

"Neh Mitsuhiko you just looked like you were going to faint are we going to talk about pl-" I put my hand to Genta's mouth so he won't reveal what we were going to do

"Haha it's nothing Genta-kun how bout I treat you lunch?" I asked while looking at him trying not to look on Conan's face

"Um Conan-kun you and Haibara-san should eat lunch now don't worry about us we were just doing some um projects" I smiled at him trying to hide my worried look

"Haibara said she's going to skip lunch and she headed towards the library usual. How about I help you guys with your projects?" Conan said like he's trying to read my mind

"Um Thank you but we are capable of doing are projects on our own" I said nervously still not trying to look at him

"Eh? But you guys always asked my help with your projects?" Conan said in a shocking look

"Conan-kun it's ok I think it's now time for us you know to be mature and handle our own problems" Ayumi-chan said while smiling

'Wooh.. Nice save' I said while inhaling a big gulp of air

"Oh ok. Well I'll be playing soccer with some kids and if you want any help or join in the game its fine ok?" Conan-kun said while smiling

"HAI!" We said in unison

( At the Shounen Tantei's Lunch Table)

"So Ayumi-chan where should we go camping this weekend?" I asked cheerfully

"Hmm there are a lot of great camping sites but I think Lake Tanuki is the best so you know it would fit in our plan. And it would be so romantic" Ayumi-chan said like she was daydreaming

"Lake Tanuki hmm I think I've been there before" Genta-kun said while patting his tummy

"Really Genta-kun?" I asked happily

"Um I don't actually remember" He said while eating more of his Eel Rice

"Neh Genta-kun you just ate some crackers and now you're eating Eel 's bad for your tummy"

Ayumi-chan said worriedly

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" Patting his tummy again

I sighed

"Well, how about we eat lunch first aye?" I said to Ayumi-chan smiling

"Ok Mitsuhiko-kun, but are you sure about the plan?" Ayumi-chan said sadly

"Don't worry about it just like a contest" I said while trying to make Ayumi-chan happy again

"Well, I hope Conan-kun don't take it in the harsh way cause you know he sucks at it" She said while looking down

"Yeah, I hope so too. And I think it's time for us to hear Haibara-sans voice" I said while grinning oh so widely

"Yeah Yeah! Hmm Delicious!" Genta-kun said while eating more of his Eel Rice

"And it would be so romantic cause the pal n will be at the exact same time in Valentine's Day it's like singing to your crush" Ayumi-chan said while giggling

'I blushed to hard and I think my head just turned into a tomato'

"Well, lets eat before our next class" I said while im still blushing

"Hai! Let's talk about our romantic plan later" Ayumi-chan said while looking at me

'And I think I blushed more and more and I think im going to faint'

*RRRRRIIINNNGGGG* Lunch time is over woooh time for our next class


	3. Worst Day Ever

Authors Note: Thanks again for such wonderful reviews :) I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed cause if I did own it Haibara and Conan should be together right now.

( Conan's POV)

Mitsuhiko and the others are being weird. First they don't want me to help them do their projects cause they always asked me to help them. Second they wanted to be alone. Third they don't want me to eat with them. This day is becoming weirder and weirder.

If they don't want my help fine they'll just crawl back to me when they need something. So to distract myself I played soccer with some kids I don't even know some of them I know but I don't count them as friends. We only played like 10 minutes and we still like have 20 minutes before our next subject. They said they're just hungry or they're terrified to lose to me again. Im hungry especially when something is bothering me. So I started walking towards the library and there I saw Ai..Weird..I don't know why hmph.

"What are you reading?" I asked while seating besides her

"Its none of your business" She said in a flat tone

" Ok, do you know why Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi aare avoiding me?" I asked hoping for an answer

"I don't know go ask them instead of me" She said still focusing on the book

"I should have thought of that!" I shouted

"Will please keep quiet" the librarian said

Then Haibara sighs

"Yeah, you should have thought that first. Why don't you bother someone else today before I get banned here in the library." She said glaring at me now

"Yeesh, I just wanted a good answer. They cant banned you in the library" I said out loud

"Will you KEEP QUIET!" The librarian said angrily now

"Ok Ok..Jeez C'mon just help me please" I whispered

"Its your problem not mine and why do you even care if they are avoiding you?" She asked still focusing on the book

"Ugh I don't know. Its bothers me a lot." I said while shaking my head

"Why does it bothers you?" She asked

"UGH another question!" I said shouting again "FINE! I don't need your help anyway!" I said shouting again

"Well,if you don't need my help why are you here then? Pleading me to help you with your problem" She said sarcastically

And then she stares at me like something scary is behind me

"What?" I asked "Its not funny now ok..Do you know that staring at people is rude. UGH will you quit staring at me! UGH!" I said shouting then standing up

"She's not staring at you..She staring at me!" The angry librarian said

"Oops Im so sorry! I'll keep quiet now" I said while scratching my head and then turning around to see her face. Her face are all red. She's really angry.

"Goodbye Edogawa-kun" She said standing up then she's heading for another table

"He He, I'll keep quiet now" I said nervously

"YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU'RE BANNED FORM BEING HERE!" she shouted that everybody in the room heard it. And everybody stared at me some are laughing this is embarrassing!

"Wait what? You cant ban me here. This is a school library. Where am I supposed to get the books that I needed?" I said while looking at her with a scary look on my face

"Well how about go to the public library INSTEAD!" She said still shouting then I saw Haibara laughing too with some girls from the class. Oh man WORST DAY EVER!

And then she tossed me out of the room. *sighs* Well what am I supposed to do now? Then the bell rang. I wish this will never be heard from the class.

When I got to my next class which is English. Everybody was whispering then when they saw everybody laughed! I was like WHAT THE? Then I saw Haibara still not on her seat. Hmph I hope she's late or maybe she told everybody about what happened in the library! OH NO! Then I saw Mitsuhiko and the others and Haibara is with them. I pulled her out of them.

"Oi did you tell them about what happened in the library?" I said

"No" then she got on her seat wow that's a direct answer from her

Well who the heck told everybody about the library scene. I walked to my seat with my face head was down cause Im so embarrassed! I was like blushing! My seatmate is Mitsuhiko. Then I thought maybe I can ask him why is he avoiding me. And then….

"Oooh tough break Conan-kun" He whispered

"What?" I asked confusedly

"Well we all heard about what happened in the library. And its really bad for the group's reputation." He said looking down

"What do you mean bad for our group's reputation?" I asked

"Cause there's a big banner in the office and in the library saying: CONAN EDOGAWA BANNED FROM THE SCHOOL LIBRARY FOR SHOUTING 3 TIMES" He said while chuckling "And they even have your photo so everybody in the school recognizes you" He said laughing now.

"WHAT? How could they do that? UGH this is so embarrassing" I said banging my head on the table "But what do you mean by bad for our group's reputation" I said still banging my head

"Oh Yeah that, Well its bad for the group's reputation because remember we're the DETECTIVE BOYS" He said

"What about it?" I said scratching my head now

"The teachers are afraid of us because of you" He said looking at me with a sad face

"What do you mean by afraid by us?" I asked still scratching my head

"Well you see while me, Genta and Ayumi-chan are walking in the hall we saw Ryuzuki-sensei looking for something (I just made up the name) then we asked if we could help him and then he saidno no please don't shout at me he begged. We were like what are you talking about sensei? We'll never shout at you. And then he said well your friend Edogawa-kun shouted at the school librarian well I was afraid if you got angry like him you'll shout at me too. We were like what Conan-kun? Then that's when we saw the banner and yeah some are even afraid to be close to us" He said while looking down now

"WHAT? SHOUTED AT THE LIBRARIAN SHE'S THE ONE WHO SHOUTED!" I said while shouting

Then the whole class was like "SSSSSHHHHHH" And did'nt even notice that Jodie-sensei was in the room now teaching.

"Edogawa-kun DETENTION! And you too Tsuburaya-kun!" she said angrily..JEEZ why are all the teachers here are angry

"What did I do?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Well you never thought that I will notice you and Edogawa-kun chattering about something unimportant!"

"Wait..Wahh..OHH MAN!" He said while he banged his head on the table

"Tsuburaya-kun don't bang your head!" Jodie-sensei told Mitsuhiko

"Thanks a lot Conan-kun" He said focusing now on the lesson

"What did I do now?" I asked but he didn't answer oh man this is the worst day ever!

TO BE CONTINUED….

Author's Note : Wow this is the longest chapter I have written. I was deciding to write another fanfiction but I thought I should finish this before I made a new one. So what do you think? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	4. New and Improved

Author's Note : Sorry if it took me a while to update..School work again probably..Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 3 ..Well here goes Chapter 4

( Conan's POV )

English ended and the bell rang all the students are heading home except for me and Mitsuhiko which currently sucks. We both headed to the Detention Room which is not hard to find. Mitsuhiko sat at the end of the room while me Im in front. Jodie Sensei will probably be in the Teacher's Lounge cause she didn't want to spend her whole afternoon watching us.

Then I saw Ayumi and Genta at the door calling Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko got up to his chair and walk towards the door to speak to them. Well they're whispering so I cant probably hear what they're saying but I heard two things.

"What if he's good at it now?" Genta said in a loud voice

"Shh..Of course not there's now way he's good at it" Mitsuhiko said

Then Ayumi and Genta are gone then Mitsuhiko are back on his seat.

It's only been 15 minutes but the boredom is killing me! So it's time to start a conversation.

"Hey, Im sorry I got you in trouble" I said in a low voice

"I'll accept your apology if you'll go camping with us this weekend and go to my house tomorrow afternoon" He said while grinning

"Um..I don't know.." I said in an unsure tone

"Well then apology not accepted" he said stubbornly while crossing his arms

"Ok Ok..Yeesh..Why do yo want me in your house tomorrow?" I said

"You gotta find out for yourself and Apology accepted" He said smiling

Detention was over its time to head back home..

( Mitshiko's POV )

Alright detention is over time to call Genta.

"Hello?" Genta said

"Hey Genta guess what Conan-kun is coming tomorrow. I told you that I can convince him on coming. And now there's no way our plan will be ruined" I said in a happy tone

"That's great Mitsuhiko but how about Haibara?" He said

"Oh yeah , she said she'll call me if she's going" I said

"Well what if she didn't want to come then our plan will be ruined" Genta said

"Oh yeah well we still got 4 days left im sure Ayumi or me can convince her." I said

"Wait, but we need to have her for tomorrow. Remember?" Genta said

" Oh yeah hmm. Let Ayumi convince her" I said

"Oh ok , are you sure about this?" Genta said

" Of course its time to show Conan-kun that I can do this " I said while thinking about what's going to happen this weekend

"What you mean by you can do this I thought we all can do this?" Genta said in little bit angry voice

"Ha Ha ..Sorry" I said in a nervous tone

"Neh..Stop thinking only yourself ok!" He said

"Im not , Im not! I just want to show to Conan-kun I can do it! Im still not over from what happened last 5 months . Remember? " I said in a shy voice

" Ha Ha ! Of course! How could I not forget that? You totally blew it ..That was your only chance and you blew it! And that was your very embarrassing moment!" He said while laughing\

"Hey Hey! Lets not talk about that ok! Im going to show him that Im man enough! " I said while gaining back my courage

" Yeah right " He said

" Im going to show you too!" I said reassuring him

"Ok ok..This your last chance so don't blew it up!" He said

"Ok ok.." I said

"Ok bye..Mom is cooking dinner now! " He said

"ok bye" then he hung up

While I was walking my head is facing down and my hand is in my pocket. Trying to forget what happened last 5 months.

Then suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said in a sad voice

Whoa am I just about to cry?

"Hey Tsuburaya-kun" A girl with a sweey voice said

Then suddenly I snapped on my fantasies

"Oh hey , Haibara-san so what's your answer?" I said happily

"Well" He said in an unsure voice then I heard someone saying " say yes " I know that voice. Its like I forgot his name . I know him..Um..Oh well maybe its Hakase.

" Ok ok.! " She said I know she's not talking to m " Sorry about that well yeah sure im going camping with you guys this weekend" She said

"Really? Oh thank you!" I said while jumpinh

"Um why are you thanking me?" She said in a confused tone

"Nothing haha! Hey can you come tomorrow at my house?" I asked shyly while blushing

"Why?" She said uninterested now

"We're going to talk about the um..Camping Trip" I said while gulping a big air and shouting at my mind 'PLEASE SAY YES'

"Ok" She said " Well I better go now"

"Ok see you tomorrow" I said happily

Alright! There's nothing to worry about tomorrow! You better watch out Conan-kun cause you're going to see the new and improved Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya.

Authors Note : Sorry if its so short. But the next chapter will be so long. Haha wanna know the back story of what happened last 5 months? And why is Mitsuhiko saying that he's new and improved? And whats they're plan? Then just keep on reading this haha!

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

Hmm I was thinking about a one-shot story soon..hmm..


	5. Oh Man

Author's Note : So sorry if it took me so long to update I got really no time cause I'm going to graduate next week and we're practicing and a lot of work to do for the clearance and I passed my entrance exam in Dominican College..Whew..Well I promised this would be long but I think it's short sorry but don't worry I'll update faster and longer cause summer is almost here!

( Haibara's POV )

"There I said yes, are you happy now?" I asked

"Of course Ai-kun, it's time for you to you know have some fun" Hakase said

"I hate fun" I said in an angry voice

"Now , Now..It's time to change Ai-kun have some fun like any other teenagers out there" Hakase said

"Those teenagers are just wasting they're time for nonsense and besides im not a teenager anymore" I said looking down

"C'mon I bet that camping trip would be a lot of fun" He said

"Yeah right , with Edogawa-kun there humph there would be a murder case or something cause he's a MURDER MAGNET" I shouted

"Hey ,did you call me?" Conan said

"No , I just use your name in a sentence" I said glaring at him

"Um, ok..What were you two talking about?" he asked dumbly

"Just something about the camping trip Shinichi" Hakase said while smiling as always

"Hey Hey..Don't call me that remember Kudo Shinichi is dead" He said facing down

"Oh yeah..Well I'm going to cook dinner" He said.

Me and Edogawa-kun both snapped up when we heard Hakase said that he was cooking. We quickly object.

"NO! NO! NO! Do you want to burn down the house?" Edogawa shouted

"What?" Hakase said while rubbing his chin

"Remember, the last time you cooked almost burnt down the house because you forgot to turn off the stove because you were bust doing another invention while cooking." I said

"Oh yeah..Well Conan you don't have to shout" He said scratching his head

"Humph , I'm going to cook dinner now" I said heading to the kitchen

( Conan's POV )

Whew good thing we stopped Hakase or else dinner is over or even worst we don't have a place to live. I'm still bugged about why they were saying my name in a sentence. Im still not pleased about the camping trip excuse or maybe….ah no way…there's no way Ai told Hakase about what happened in school. If she told her im so dead with my mom. Yeah, that's right whenever I made some quarrel in school or anything that might get me in trouble. Hakase will report on me to my mom. The last time I had a fight with big bullies who were picking on Ayumi. Me , Mitsuhiko and Genta got in a fight and it ended up 3 of us straight to the clinic because of that I got a black eye and when my mom heard about it she took all of my Mystery Novels and she even told me not to buy any novels when Im still grounded. Speaking of that Mitsuhiko is really I mean literally weird today.. Hmm..what could be the problem..Oh yeah tomorrow im going to his house to discuss about something..Im not entirely interested..I'll come as long she's coming..WAIT WHAT? Speaking of her..

"Hey, what did you and Hakase talked about?" I said as I lowered the volume of the t.v.

"Nothing" She said not looking at me..

"That's not the answer I was looking for." I said

"Then what? If it wasn't the answer you were looking for then look the answer in Google" she said

"Google doesn't know about our private lives" I said thinking about maybe I could play with her a little while

"Ugh. You know what I had a rough day just go bother someone else" she said annoyingly

"Your not the only one who had a rough day especially in school" I said

Her suddenly snapped

"Oh really? Tell me what happened" she said

"You probably know that cause you were there" I said

"Sorry , I cant seem to remember" She said

"What? You got a severe memory gap you know that?" I said

"I'm sorry" she said like she was smiling?

"Ok here it goes..Remember in the library you were there..I was there..I was shouting..the librarian got angry she banned me from the library..the school posted up a big banner for everyone to see that iwas banned in the library..the teachers suddenly don't trust me neither the Detective Boys..then at English..Jodie-sensei caught me talking to Mitsuhiko while she was having a discussion..Me and Mitsuhiko both got detention. So that's all" I said smiling

"Oh yeah.." she said her face turning right

"Did you got all of it Hakase?" She asked

"Yup." Hakase said… WAIT WHAT! HAKASE WAS LISTENING! OH NO!

"You're in a whole lot of trouble Conan-kun" Hakase said

"OH PLEASE DON'T CALL MOM! SHE'LL …SHE'LL KILL ME!" I shouted in a worried expression on my face at the corner of my eyes I saw Ai laughing well at least I made her laugh wait what? Im in trouble and Im thinking that I made her laugh! OH BOY!

"It's your punishment Conan-kun" Hakase said

"She killing me is not a punishment it's like a death toll" I shouted

"C'mon your mom isn't like that" Hakase said

"You haven't seen her so ANGRY! YOU KNOW THAT?" I shouted

"Now..Hmm..How about we'll make a deal?" Hakase said while walking towards me

"Um..Yeah sure.." I said..now calming down.

"You are going to the camping trip" he said

"I already said yes right?" I said

"Really? That's unbelievable cause the comic con is the same day as the camping trip"

"WAIT WHAT? NO..NO..CHANGE OF PLANS! IM NOT GOING" I said crossing my arms

"Ok..Im going to call your mom now" Hakase said I was now panicking..he is now walking towards the phone.

Comic Con or Camping Trip or Be Killed By Mom..I'm so stupid..

"FINE! Im going!" I said facing down

"GOOD BOY!" Hakase said while smiling

"Nice Threat Hakase" Ai said

Oh man. I never missed Comic Con in my entire life! It's like my tradition to always go there. Small droplets of tears are beginning to flow on my face

Then..

"Are you crying?" an angel voice said

OH NO..NOT HER! Oh man haven't I had enough of torture!

"Um no..Of course not" I said while rubbing my eyes

"Yeah Dinner is ready if you want to eat." She said

I headed towards the dining table. We ate silently. I want to break the silence but then again maybe not. After we ate. It's my turn to wash the dishes. Hakase and Ai are watching t.v. News? Probably.

"Oh no..It's going to rain the whole week" Hakase said

"GREAT!" I said excited.

"Now I can go to the Comic Con!" I said happily

"Um no your not" Ai said

"Why not?" I asked

"Cause you are grounded" Hakase answered my question

"Oh man.." I said in a sad tone.

"Im going to sleep now" Ai said

" OK goodnight Ai-kun" Hakase shouted

"Goodnight" I whispered while facing down

I might get lucky that tomorrow everybody will have an amnesia..Again WORST DAY EVER! I HATE THIS DAY! UGH! I should blame someone but im thinking oh yeah it's my fault anyway but then again it's her fault that's why im grounded but its my fault to cause I was so stupid not noticing that she was tricking me! THAT..GIRL! ARG! Maybe tomorrow will not be that bad. I headed to my room and quickly sleep ruled me.

I hope today will be my lucky day.

As every student will do every morning. Take a bath , Wear uniform , eat breakfast , brush teeth , and now it's time to go to school but to morons they call it JAIL!

Maybe today will not be bad. I thought as I'm now walking in school grounds.

I was wrong….

Author's Note : Is it long because for me it's short. =) ! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update quickly! You guys are asking for more details about Mitsuhiko's Past don't worry I'll be on it soon! I changed the weather..Why?..haha! Hmm..I'll tell you about it in the next chapter =)

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

Made by:

First Step 2 Forever –My Story

Worked Time : 15 minutes


	6. This Cant Be Happening

Im back..Whew..I graduated finally! Summer is here BABY!..Even though it's summer I'll be having trouble to update my story cause Im going the the province..My dad has a laptop there but I don't know if it has an internet..But I'll try!

Going to the beach this week. I'll be gone for a week..

( Conan's POV )

I walked in the hallway nobody seemed to notice me even the girls! I mean everyday they would say hi to me but now they didn't even look at me and the guys they always punched my arm..AM I GHOST? But Ai can see me..Right?

I was walking towards the principal's office but before I entered the office I saw a notification for me on the bulletin board saying I was kicked out from all of the clubs I'm in they cant do this to me! I'm Shinichi Kudo ..Oh yeah that part me of was DEAD cause I'm Edogawa Conan now..Good thing they didn't kicked me out on the team cause they rally need me to win the championships..I sighed in relief.

I'm now heading to my locker when I noticed some guy was trying to break my locker. I quickly ran towards him.

"Hey that's my locker!" I said dropping my bag down

"So? I want to break it .It's none of your business Twinkle Toes" The huge man said

"What? Twinkle Toes?..Really?" I asked him

"REALLY! Want to fight twinkle toes?" the huge muscular guy said to me and Wow he's taller than me. I gulped

"Um no of course not" I said.. I don't want to get in trouble again or my mom is really going to kill me..

"Humph that's right. Now give me the code to your locker if you don't want me to break it" He said to me in an angry tone

"Why would I do that? What do you even need in my locker?" I asked looking to his scary looking face

"I just need something in it" He said looking away

"What is it?" I asked

"LOOK TWINKLE TOES! THIS IS NOT A QUESTION AND ANWER PORTION! Just give me the damn code! If you don't want me to break your damn locker" He shouted at me then he punched my locker and now my locker is wreck

"HEY!" I Shouted at him

Then I saw everybody was looking at us now

He grabbed something in my locker it was an envelope but I don't remember having that envelope in there. I looked at my things they're all in the ground after that guy punched my locker. I'm angry now.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" I shouted at him then I didn't have a second thought I quickly punched him on the face with all my strength. My knuckle hurts .

"OUCH!" I screamed "Is your face some kind of a metal?" I asked looking at my fist

"TWINKLE TOES!" He was angry now . He grabbed me then he lifted me up and then he punched me in the face. After that everything went black.

( Ai's POV )

I was going to my locker to get my books but then I heard shouting and screaming. There's a crowd they all looked worried. I quickly joined them then I found a huge muscular guy lifting Conan then he suddenly punched him. The guy quickly left leaving him on the ground everybody went to Conan asking if he's alright but he didn't answered. He passed out. I quickly turned to him and saw there's a black eye. Hakase and his mom is going to be hysterical about this.

"Someone get the nurse!" I quickly shouted he's nose was bleeding I grabbed my handkerchief then I wiped the blood then Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta are in the scene now. I heard Ayumi gasped. Mitsuhiko and Genta are shocked.

"Oh my! Conan-kun are you ok?" Ayumi asked

"He passed out." I said looking at Conan's face

"Who did this?" Genta and Mitsuhiko asked in unison

"Some muscular guy who I think are not from this school" I said then the nurse came and quickly placed him on a stretcher. Mitsuhiko helped her.

The nurse treated Conan and she said he'll wake up soon and we should get back to class. I'm very worried.

I went to class like the nurse said but my mind is not working well I cant help stop thinking about him. I reached to my pocket and grabbed my handkerchief then I noticed there's blood. Oh yeah I forgot I wiped the blood on his nose. I feel sorry for him if I just helped him this wouldn't happen. Oh yeah Im a girl what can I do? Then a part of me said at least you did something to help him out. I feel guilty.

It's time for lunch me and the detective boys went to the clinic and asked about his condition but the nurse said they took him to the hospital for a better treatment.

We ate silently. I didn't even bother to eat cause I kept thinking about him.

Hours flew then it's time to go home.

I walked home all by myself. I was about top turn to the other street when I saw the guy who punched Conan. He was talking to some guy. I spied on him. He had this envelope which I think he got from Conan's locker cause I saw someone in a black hoodie put it in his locker. Which is suspicious cause only girl put some envelope in his locker. Which I think the girls are insane sending him love letters like that saying I love you. Humph..Wait why do I even care? I lost track on the guy. Oh well. Then I heard a gunshot. Wait, does he have a gun? Or could it be another person. UGH! I don't know! I wish he was here and then he would say 'Stay here I'll check it out' the demand which I wouldn't follow.

There were no screaming people. This is awkward cause there's a gunshot but nobody seemed to hear it cause nobody called the police, screamed or even check out what's happening.

I should not try to be a hero but I really want to check it out. I ran towards where I heard the gunshot.

Then I stopped when I saw the guy shot on the head. First thought 'Who did this?' Second thought 'Why on the head?' Third thought 'Gross'

Authors Note : Well that's all for now..I'll update in a week if I can..Whew..haha! Hope you guys like it..Hmm..


	7. Urgent News

Hey there this is an urgent news. I'll just get to the point..I'm not going to continue this story due to some problem and that problem is somehow stealing.

Somebody posted this story to another site..I found out cause Im a new member of that site which I was going to post this story but then when I was searching for a Detective Conan fanfiction to read I found a story named : "My Favorite Girl" which I was surprised to see the title of the story was same title as mine. I checked the summary and whew it's the same! I read the fanfiction and its completely the same! What Im really shocked about is that she said that the story I made is her own idea. I mean WTH! She just posted it on April 25,2011 and it already has 6 chapters! I was completely pissed off..Im not going to say her name or the site..

A lot of people actually like "her story"… but obviously it's really MY STORY! My first ever fanfiction and it got stolen…

I got the idea from Justin Bieber's song "Favorite Girl"..

So where does this leave My Favorite Girl ? My first feeling was that there was no way to continue

Im on a bad mood right now and I don't have the feeling to continue on writing cause it will be posted again on that site and claiming it was her own work…

"Writing isn't like math; in math, two plus two always equals four no matter what your mood is like. With writing, the way you feel changes everything" – Stephenie Meyer

Im just going to make a new story and I hope it will not be posted to some other sites without my permission…

But really thanks for all of those who reviewed this story it meant a lot to me =)

Special Thanks to Enji86 and Xeimiel'Ai for always reviewing this story =)

Someone messaged me how old I really am..whew ok..I won't tell your name..

Ok..

I'm only 12 years old =) So I still have a lot to learn ok..

THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
